Flying Without Wings
by Lily Potter4
Summary: Everybody's looking for something that makes it all complete ... And Draco's found it ... But has she found him ? A different kind of luv story . Not you typical she falls into his arms. PLs r


Flying Without Wings   
  
  
Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
  
Draco sat in the Great Hall, looking over his shoulder . There she was. As always . Tormenting  
his day time , torturing his dreams . Agony , beyond power of speech ! When the one thing you  
want is the only thing out of your reach ... He sighed. A deep sigh .. Filled with all the sorrow and  
hurt . There she was , laughing along with ... Potter. Always Potter. Perfect Potter. He had the  
one thing Draco wanted, and Potter didn't even know it.   
  
You find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be  
  
One of the Weasleys. A WEASLEY ! His father would flip . But once he was hooked, he was  
hooked. Pansy looked over at him.   
"Draco ... Are you alright ?" She simpered .  
Had it been anyone else , normally this wouldn't have disgusted Draco . But as it was Pansy ...   
  
Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
  
Ginny was perfect. She was. Did she know it ? Harry just looked at her as a child. His best  
friend's little sister. Would he ever wake up and realize what was in front of him ? Draco smiled.  
He was watching Fred say something to Ginny. Ginny burned bright red, and then stood up  
slowly. Like they said. The temper comes with the hair. He proceeded to laugh ( silently ) as  
Ginny chased Fred around the hall, spilling the breakfast on all the Ravenclaws , ( who shrieked  
indignantly ) , and out into the hall.   
  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you've found that special thing  
  
He had found her. The girl of his dreams. But no ... he had ruined his chances long ago .  
Mudblood ... 'Oooo Weasley . Don't think you're boyfriend liked his Valentine very much !'  
Potter's girlfriend. Technically , she wasn't. But all the same ...  
  
You're flying without wings  
  
  
  
  
Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table, when Fred whispered something in her ear.   
'Malfoy's staring at you again ! Shall I kill him ?"  
He grinned at her. He knew what a touchy subject that was ...   
  
Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary lives  
  
Draco HAD been staring at her an awful lot lately ... Instead of being flattered, it sort of freaked  
her out, actually . He had always been so mean ... now, all of a sudden, he is paying so much  
attention to her ??? What was wrong with this picture ... ?  
  
You'll find it in the words of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry  
  
If he said anything to her ... What would she say ? If he asked her out ? Would she laugh ... or  
would she cry ? Would she say yes ... or no ? What would happen ? She liked Harry ... didn't she?   
But did she like Harry for Harry ... Harry Potter ? Or Harry the hero ?   
  
  
You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life  
  
She cherished Harry's friendship. He was like his father, from what she had heard. Noble ... kind  
... perfect ... She sighed dreamily . But then she turned red , as she pored over what Fred had said.  
She got up slowly . Fred backed away ... He knew that look. He began to get up ... As she chased  
him around the hall, and out.   
  
And when you know how much that means  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings  
  
Draco got up from his table, and pushed out after them. Crabbe and Goyle looked confused ( as  
usual ), but let him go without any complaint . He went out into the Entrance Hall, and found  
Ginny lying on top of Fred , in a sisterly. They were both red, and tired looking. They were both  
breathing heavily. She grinned down at him.   
  
So, impossible as it may seem  
You've got to fight for every dream  
  
Ginny was his dream. His dream girl . A dream he couldn't realize.   
  
  
Cause who's to know which one you let go  
Would have made you complete  
  
Ginny looked up and saw a head of blonde hair walking dejectedly out of the hall. She realized ...   
  
Well, for me it's waking up beside you  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
  
Draco was up in the Astronomy Tower, taking calculations. He yawned. Some one appeared  
behind him. It was Ginny .   
"Ginny - I -"  
"Shh."  
"No Ginny ... I have to tell you this. I have ... I have loved you since the first day I met you."  
  
To know that I can say I love you  
At any given time or place  
  
He took a deep breath and continued on.   
"You are ... well ... the light of my life, I guess. You are all I think about ... I love you so much  
Ginny. I have forever ! But I have been too ... too stupid and ...and slow to realize it ! And ... and  
...I know I'm rambling ... But I am just ... just trying to get me point across. I don't ... I don't  
know how to say this ... O God Ginny ... I am going to shut up now ... Just ... Will you go out  
with me ? If you say no ... I will just turn around and walk away ..."  
  
It's little things that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine  
And it's like flying without wings  
  
Ginny knew she was gaping . She had to be. She could feel her jaw down around her ankles.  
Draco ... she had never know he'd be capable of this ... this kind of passion ...   
  
Cos you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings  
  
"Draco ... I ... I can't. I can't ." She seemed to get stronger. "First of all ... it would never work .  
Ever . You're a ... you're a Slytherin. I'm a Gryffindor . You're a Malfoy ! I'm a Weasley ! I  
mean ... Never ! Ever ! It could Never happen !"  
  
And you're the place my life begins  
and you'll be where it ends  
  
  
  
Draco stared at her. He hadn't expected that. Well , maybe ... maybe deep down he had. He  
turned, and left the tower, not wanting to hear anymore . It would hurt him too deeply . She was  
his fallen angel ... No more.   
  
I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring  
  
But still ...   
  
I'm flying without wings  
  



End file.
